Blind Sight
Blind Sight, a Light elemental fakebot, is a new Core Skylander in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Light element, and is set to be released in the Starter Pack for the game. His re-imagined counterpart is called Shimmering Shotgun Blind Sight. He pilots the Cove Light vehicle. Background Personality Known by all in the Imaginarium as being Lucas's first Skylander ever, Blind Sight owns the incredible responsibility of leadership. He always knows what to do when trouble is afoot, and always leads other Skylanders out of trouble. Biography When a star had shined on the remains of an unworking Arkeyan robot, Blind Sight had came to life. He had never really learned his true significance behind his existance, and was born into the world as a complete noob. He never understood anything, except for his ability to produce balls of light and blast ultraviolet light from his stomach. Blind Sight wandered the lands of the Imaginarium, boggling the minds of Mabu of what he was and where he came from. One night, while wandering in Flister Forest, he caught sight of two evil creatures trying to break into a cabin. Knowing by intuition that they were evil, Blind Sight immediately jumped into battle and defeated them. This awoke Lucas, who would soon become friends with the light robot. Realizing that there was too much evil in the Imaginarium to go unnoticed, Lucas offered Blind Sight a role on the Skylanders. Blind Sight accepted, and soon, he would be the first Skylander ever to wander the Imaginarium. Story Way back in Skylands' ancient times, where the Arkeyans enslaved Mabu and forced them to work, the Arkeyan had plans for their first robot that harnessed the power of light. This bot would start a new generation of Arkeyan knights, who would use the power of light against Skylanders. However, while they had built an actual body for the bot, the Arkeyans never had the intelligence to find a light source, as all of the light had been stored away in the very foundation of Skylands. The concept for the light Arkeyan would be scrapped, and left in the Arkeyan graveyards ever since. Thousands of years passed since the remains of the bot had been built. The body was still in great shape, but it was buried deep under the remnants of the Arkeyan rubble. One day, a bright star shined onto the remains, providing a light source for the bot to consume. Emerging from the rubble, the light bot was full of life, and Blind Sight was born. After all those years, even though he was never alive, he still remembered the Arkeyans' original plans for his creation. But rather than spreading evil throughout the Imaginarium, Blind Sight would wander the lands trying to help those in need. After three months of exploration, Blind Sight found his way in Flister Forest, where Lucas had lived. One night, he caught site of zombies trying to break down the doors of his cabin. Without any hesitation, Blind Sight lunged into battle, lobbing light balls and blinding enemies. When the zombies were defeated and Lucas had awoken from his sleep, he realized he had been saved by Blind Sight. The two would become the best of friends, and soon, Lucas realized that Blind Sight had a courageous spirit...enough to pass to become a Skylander. Gameplay Stats Overall, Blind Sight's stats are decent. His strength and agility numbers are average, due to his somewhat strong attacks and the effects they have on enemies, and the pace he travels. Blind Sight's defense stat number is the highest, because of his armor. Abilities Blind Sight's upgrades are pretty standard. His default attack has him lob balls of light at enemies, and they can be further upgraded to have an electrical outline. His secondary default attack allows him to blast a powerful beam of light from his stomach, blinding enemies. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries * "Let There Be Light!" - catchphrase * "My time to shine!" * "Ultra-Violent!" * "Light up and shine!" * "Oh, yeah!" * "Don't stare at the sun!" * "Flash and thrash!" * "Lights out for you!" * "Now I've got the spotlight!" - when leveling up * "Spotlight's on me!" - when leveling up * "Blinding bounce!" - when using a bounce pad * "Boing!" - when using a bounce pad * "Shining through!" - when opening gate * "The journey runs on!" - when opening gate * "The source of the light!" - when opening elemental gate * "Sparkling spoils!" - when unlocking a treasure chest * "Shimmering shinies!" - when unlocking a treasure chest * "Ooh! I'll take it" - when unlocking a treasure chest * "My voice may sound weak, but check these out!" - when checking stats * "Now that's more like it!" - when checking stats * "Aw man, now my eye will look weird!" - when putting on a hat * "All enemies will gaze at me! - when putting on a hat Media Quotes * "Time to settle this once and for all." - Skylander Death Battles - Blind Sight vs. Spy Glass * "Game...*fixes voice*...game...*fixes voice*...game on!" * "Oh, no you don't!" * "I knew I'd win." * "Yep, these guys are special, alright. And I know what's special. After all, I'm the first ever Skylander!" - Skylanders: Imaginarium - Gamer Gear Skylanders Announcement Trailer * "He makes my light balls look like, well, nothing!" See Also * Cove Light Gallery Blindsight (Magic).jpg|Magic Palette Swap Blindsight (Earth).jpg|Earth Palette Swap Blindsight (Water).jpg|Water Palette Swap Blindsight (Fire).jpg|Fire Palette Swap Blindsight (Tech).jpg|Tech Palette Swap Blindsight (Undead).jpg|Undead Palette Swap Blindsight (Air).jpg|Air Palette Swap Blindsight (Life).jpg|Life Palette Swap Blindsight (Dark).jpg|Dark Palette Swap Trivia * Blind Sight is the first Skylander of Lucas's Original Ten. ** This means that he is the first Skylander ever created to protect the Imaginarium. ** Blind Sight was the first of eight Skylanders created on April 26, 2011, his first design created with the other nine on a piece of paper a day later. * Out of the Original Ten, Blind Sight has been through the most changes in development. ** When created, he was originally of the Tech element. Then, Lucas had the idea of adding the Light and Dark element (an idea that would soon come to life in Skylanders: Trap Team.). So, the next day, Software would be created for the Light element, but since his concept was more "Techy", Software and Blind Sight swapped elements. This was because Blind Sight was more "Light" based. ** Blind Sight had been through three name changes, his first one being Light Saber, and his second being Shine Get. It was then chosen that Blind Sight was a better name than the previous two, so the creator swapped to Blind Sight again. ** His original backstory talked about Blind Sight being created by an evil wizard and sent to destroy a village. But then Spy Glass battled him and reprogrammed him to become good. ** Blind Sight has had the least design changes. He only had one minor design change, and that was when it was decided to have his eyes float around rather than being attached. ** He originally had an attack that allowed his eyes to float away, attacking enemies by blasting them with lasers. This was removed in place of the Flashlight, as it was seen as too bland. ** His voice concept was originally robotic, then resembled that of a humanoid. Because he is neither of these, his voice concept was changed to be rather "mechanically squeaky". ** He, along with the rest of the Original Ten, were scrapped due to how bland the creator thought all of them were. * Blind Sight is one of the three characters available in the Starter Pack for Skylanders: Imaginarium, along with Spy Glass and Mineral. * His best friends in the Imaginarium are Lucas, Spy Glass, Mineral, and Heatwave. ** Out of the five of them, he is the youngest, as he had only existed for three months before he had become a Skylander. ** Blind Sight is possibly the youngest of all Skylanders. * His design colors resemble that of the Arkeyan Rip-Rotors, a spinning enemy in Skylanders: Swap Force. This is purely a coincidence, as Blind Sight was created three years before Swap Force ''was even announced. * In the second, third, and fourth update of ''Skylanders: Imaginarium, he is set to have three Wow Pow moves, respectively. * The effects of his third Wow Pow, Spectral Switcher, are listed below. ** Red Light: Light balls and Flash Cannon become fireballs and fire cannons. ** Orange Light: Flash Cannon is replaced by a chargeable sun ball, which can be thrown at enemies for MAXIMUM damage. ** Yellow Light: Light balls are replaced with green lasers pistols, that rapidly fire lasers. ** Green Light: All enemies defeated by any Light attack leave food. ** Blue Light: Same as the effects of the Red Light, but enhanced with blue fire. ** Indigo Light: Buffs up blue fire for a short time. ** Violet Light: Serves as a buff for Blind Sight's physical attributes. Strength, Armor, Speed, and Luck are all enhanced for as long as this color is active. * In the fifth update, a re-imagined form of him will be released. This form will be called Shimmering Shotgun Blind Sight. He is set to have a shot gun that shoots light balls and flash cannons, as well as have a moveset that is strongly inspired by the beliefs of rainbows. * Blind Sight has a problem with his voice, as sometimes, his voice transfers from a mechanically squeaky voice, to a more robotic voice, to his real voice. This is because the gears in his mechanical voice manipulators have trouble turning at their constant rate. The only way to fix this is for Blind Sight to drink oil, but he refuses to drink oil for fears that he might power down forever. * As hinted by one of his quotes in the announcement trailer for Gamer Gear Skylanders, Blind Sight seems to be jealous of Solar Reflex, as he believes his snowballs from his snowball gun supersede Blind Sight's light balls. * On DeviantArt, user JoltikLover made a game called "Skylanders: Master Quest". He accepted other users to suggest their fanmade Skylanders, and they would be entered as Guest Stars characters. The creator entered Blind Sight as a suggestion, and JoltikLover accepted him. References * JoltikLover's Skylanders: Master Quest - http://joltiklover.deviantart.com/art/Skylanders-Master-Quest-579861258 Acknowledements *Radioactiv, for original design of Blind Sight. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Light Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Light Cores Category:Light Category:Light Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Starter Pack Skylanders